(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a semiconductor device having variable feed-back effect.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
In conventional semiconductor circuits, when the degree of feed-back is desired to be varied for performing mixing, modulation or logic operation, the negative feed-back voltage itself is varied to alter the characteristic of the circuit. Namely, the signal voltages are superposed outside the semiconductor device. According to such a method, however, the power required for the control becomes large and the effect of the characteristic change upon operation is transmitted reversely to the output circuit through the circuit for applying the negative feed-back voltage, to give undesired reaction to the circuit.